Red Robin
by LissScarlett
Summary: [One-Shot]—Puede que lo haya odiado—proclamó—, puede que haya dudado de él. Pero murió como un guerrero, y de paso me mancho de sangre, que pensé, nunca vería derramada. No me importa si no te gusta esto, pero quiero que quede claro que a partir de ahora yo soy Red Robin. Y honrare al maldito de Drake./¡Mi primer fic en este fandom! ¡Pasen y lean!


_+He estado leyendo Fic de este fandom durante mucho tiempo. Ansiosa por publicar algo, y a decir verdad este One-shot no es la historia con la que quería "debutar", pero la idea apareció de pronto, y simplemente no pude parar de escribir. De hecho (según el reloj de mi computador) están a punto de ser las cuatro de la mañana. Y publicare esta historia, aunque no estoy muy convencida, y es más bien un impulso porque tampoco es revisado bien la ortografía. Como sea espero que les guste._

 _+Los personajes son propiedad de Dc Comics. Yo no lucro con ellos._

* * *

 _ **Red Robin**_

 _ **[El ave manchada en sangre]**_

* * *

— ¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ!

La voz del chico hizo eco en el callejón abandonado. Estaba enrabiando, desesperado, acorralado contra una pared de ladrillo en medio de la noche. Aunque no hay motivo real para sentirse así, no cuando su interlocutor está a una distancia considerable de él y no parece tener intensiones de hacerle daño; y si así fuera, él tiene un batarang en una mano y un bastón de esgrima en la otra, superioridad genética y entrenamiento desde antes de aprender a hablar. Tiene toda la probabilidad a su favor, pero se carcome por una mirada acusatoria.

Red Hood esta frente a él. Quietísimo, callado y con el casco bajo el brazo. Sus ojos se opacan a medida que pasan los segundos, a medida que inhala y exhala cada vez más atropelladamente; parece que dentro de poco explotara. Pero lo que más molesta al chico, es no saber si explotara en gritos, rabia y pólvora, o simplemente se desplomaría en medio de lágrimas. Sabe cómo evadir golpes, pero ¿qué hacer si el otro llora?...

¿Irse y dejarlo con su pena?

¿Acercarse? ¿Y luego qué?

Ojala que Red Hood explote rápido y lo golpee duro. Los golpes son un lenguaje que maneja a la perfección. Pero no hace nada, se queda allí, y sus ojos que siempre fueron una desconcertante mezcla entre el verde y el azul, están cada vez más opacos, más negros; quizás cubiertos por la oscuridad propia del callejón donde se encuentran.

—…deja de mirarme así.

Esta vez no hay gritos, solo susurros.

Aprieta el bastón, estruja el batarang. Se desespera.

—Red Robin—murmura Red Hood. Es un llamado quedo y desesperado, mientras se acerca, y en medio de la caminata deja caer el casco que choca contra el pavimento con un ruido sordo. Envuelve el rostro del otro con sus manos, siente el bastón apoyado firme contra su pecho, marcando una distancia que no respetara—, ha pasado tanto tiempo…

—Han pasado cosas interesantes estos meses que no estuviste en Gotham.

—No quiero que me digas nada—murmura Jasón, mientras se acerca un poco más y aporta su frente contra la del más pequeño—. Cállate. Y déjame disfrutar esto antes de que la realidad me golpee.

— ¿Estas ebrio o drogado?

—Ninguna de las dos, mocoso. Ahora cállate.

Red Robin obedeció, aun cuando ser así de sumiso no está en sus genes. Aun sabiendo que en otros tiempos hubiera degollado a cualquiera que osara invadir así su espacio personal. Pero simplemente no pudo resistirse, aunque estaba incomodo, y la chaqueta de Jasón olía a cerveza barata, pólvora y tabaco, y era un olor desagradable y pasoso. Se quedó quietito, porque el mayor cerró los ojos, haciéndolo sentir menos juzgado.

Quietito porque Jasón lo sostenía con cuidado, porque el rato en que estuvieron enfrentándose, este lo miró directo a los ojos, no como el resto de idiotas que le esquivaban la mirada. Como el resto de idiotas que tuvieron el atrevimiento cuestionarle la verdad del porque había aceptado el manto. De juzgar sus intenciones al enfundarse en el traje de Red Robin.

De cuestionar sus habilidades.

Y es que Timothy Drake es el héroe más habilidoso hasta ahora conocido. Inteligente, capaz y entregado. Calculador y perfeccionista. Leal hasta la muerte, y un maldito mártir. Entregado a su instinto y a la lógica al mismo tiempo. El héroe que tiene un plan hasta para el hecho más descabellado.

Un simple humano que se pasea entre dioses y destaca. Por su belleza y su fortaleza.

Un simple humano que saca las mejores calificaciones. Que se enamoró de una rubia, hermosa y problemática. Que se enamoró de un clon, al cual le lloro su muerte, por el cual paso noches en vela. Y que finalmente se enamoró de un imbécil. Un imbécil que lo ignoro una y mil veces, que lo golpeo en medio de una vendetta sin sentido contra las personas incorrectas.

Un imbécil al que siguió por los tejados de Gotham, con yodo y gazas en las manos, para asegurarse de que no muriera en medio de su propia vendetta suicida. Para curar sus heridas físicas, siendo consciente de que no bastaría para curar las fracciones de su alma. Siendo consciente de que nunca le sería suficiente. Pero al cual, aun así, se entregó plenamente.

Y es que cuando Timothy Drake cayó de rodillas, maltrecho a más no poder, sosteniéndose la garganta en un intento inútil por detener el sangrado, seguía pensando en el imbécil que no le correspondió. Y los ojos se le humedecieron. Y tenía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo cuando vio a Batman pasar de largo para ir tras el Joker, y a Damian acercársele. Primero con una sonrisita burlona, pero inmediatamente entrando en pánico al ver que la herida era seria.

—Sabes que no soy Drake, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que lo sé—respondió Jasón, aun con los ojos cerrados, aun sosteniéndole el rostro mientras comenzaba a hacer círculos con sus pulgares sobre sus mejillas.

— ¿Sabes que él te amaba cierto?

—Sí.

— ¿Y que el Joker le atravesó la garganta?

— ¿Por qué, Damian?—preguntó Jasón marcando distancia, viéndolo expectante—, ¿por qué tu como Red Robin?

—Porque estuve allí, lo vi desvanecerse. Apreté su herida para contener el sangrado—Damian frunció el ceño, y se humedeció los labios—. Red Robin es el pájaro manchado de sangre. Drake se manchó con la sangre de su padre, de sus amigos,…yo me manche con su sangre.

—Pensé que lo odiabas…

—Se supone que tú también lo odiabas, era tu reemplazo—contraataco sin titubear—, pero también se supone que lo amabas. Todos repiten una y otra vez que el mundo está compuesto de matices, de tonos de grises. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Drake no estaba en ninguno de esos tonos! ¡Drake estaba en rojo! Y tú y yo también, Todd.

Damian agudizo la mirada. Dudando sobre si Jasón entendía su punto o no.

—Puede que lo haya odiado—proclamó—, puede que haya dudado de él. Pero murió como un guerrero, y de paso me mancho de sangre, que pensé, nunca vería derramada. No me importa si no te gusta esto, pero quiero que quede claro que a partir de ahora yo soy Red Robin. Y honrare al maldito de Drake.

Jasón no dijo nada, solo se fue, sin explotar en golpes, sin explotar en lágrimas. Él pudo haber amado a Red Robin, pero ya no es Timothy quien está detrás del antifaz. Realmente ya no importa quién está detrás del traje, y como sea, está seguro de que el pequeño demonio será capaz de hacer que el ave roja de Gotham resplandezca, como siempre lo ha hecho.

* * *

 _+Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Y estaría encantada si me dejan comentarios. Y si no es así, no importa, estoy agradecida de que hayan leído y espero disfrutado la historia._

 _Saludos, y besitos._


End file.
